Federal laws define several types of gaming. One type is known as Class II gaming, and another is Class III gaming. While the statutory definition of Class III games does not include a specific definition of the games (the statutory definition is that Class III games are all games which are not Class I or II games), Class III games are generally recognized as being of the type commonly offered in casinos in Nevada, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like.
According to the statutory definition, Class II gaming includes the game of chance commonly known as bingo, whether or not electronic, computer or other technologic aids are used in connection therewith. 25 U.S.C. §2703(7). In accordance with statutory definition and interpretation thereof, the game of bingo requires multiple players to cover number or other designations on a card, and at least one winner comprising the player(s) who are the first to achieve a designated cover arrangement.
Class II gaming is very important and there is a strong desire for Class II games. Among other things, the Indian Gaming Regulatory Act (25 U.S.C. §2701 et. seq.) provides that an Indian tribe may engage in Class II gaming where the state in which it is located permits similar games and such gaming is not otherwise specifically prohibited on Indian lands by Federal law. 25 U.S.C. §2710(b)(1)(A). Thus, in accordance with this Act, though Class III gaming may be prohibited in certain locations, at those same locations, Class II games may be permitted. As a result, there, it is a substantial desire to produce, and a substantial demand for, Class II games.
Of course, the definition of Class II gaming is limited, and does not, even under the above-referenced exemption, allow the offering of slot, video poker and similar Class III games which are very popular. In order to make Class II gaming more exciting, many have sought ways to display the outcome of a Class II game as an additional entertaining event, such as a simulated Class III type game event.
As one attempt to create a Class II game having an outcome displayed as an event such as a Class III type game, Class II games have been developed where the outcome of the bingo game is displayed as a slot machine outcome. Table I below details an example mapping of bingo game outcomes to slot game results.
TABLE IBingoPrizePatternValueSlot DisplayDescription1500R7-R7-R73 Red Sevens2250W7-W7-W73 White Sevens3100A7-A7-A7Any 3 Red or White Sevens4503B-3B-3B3 Triple Bars5302B-2B-2B3 Double Bars6201B-1B-1B3 Single Bars7103 CH3 Cherries85Any 3 1B, 2B or 3BAny 3 Single Double or TripleBar95Any 2 R7Any 2 Red Sevens104Any 2 CHAny 2 Cherries113Any 1 R7Any 1 Red Seven122Any 1 CHAny 1 Cherry
In accordance with this arrangement, if a player receives a bingo game winning outcome, such as Bingo Pattern No. 1 (this pattern might comprise, for example, a match of the number at all four corners of a player's card), then that win may be presented as a slot game in which the outcome is the display of the symbols Red 7-Red 7-Red 7. Thus, as part of the game, the gaming machine might display a video slot game in which the simulated reels stop and display the result Red 7-Red 7-Red 7. The player may be provided with a paytable indicating that this slot result has an associated payout of 500 credits. In this manner, while the player is playing a bingo game and the outcome of that game determines the actual award to which the player is entitled, the outcome of the game is actually displayed as an additional entertaining event, namely a simulated slot game.
Unfortunately, this approach has several problems. A primary problem is that this arrangement does not permit an effective representation of the Class III type event to the actual Class II game outcomes. Class III game players are familiar with the odds of receiving winning and losing results for those games, for example. In order to replicate the “feel” of the Class III game, the outcomes of the Class II game should cause winning “Class III” display results to mimic the play of a real Class III game. In other words, displaying the outcome of the Class II game as a secondary event is not as exciting to the player when the displayed results are predictable and do not emulate the actual game which is being used to display the outcome of the Class II game. Where the mapping is, as indicated above, provided on a one-to-one basis, this is problematic.
In addition, Class III games generally permit players to place wagers of different amounts, and the payouts and hit frequencies of winning results may change. For example, a player who places a two credit wager (vs. a one credit wager) may expect to receive less frequent winning results, but much higher payouts for those winnings results. The above-described mapping arrangement does not effectively provide for the simulation of this Class III game feature as the “display” of the Class II game outcome.